Red or White?
by Matrix-Twin1
Summary: What if Grantaire had written red and black...


Red or White?

I thought of this while I was trying to answer that very question...and more than slightly drunk... But, written while sober! Sort of a "What if R had written red and black?"

I love all Les Amis, I'm only making fun of them because... well, not because I don't love them. Except Marius. Him, I make fun of 'cause he deserves it...

**Imitating 'Ferre**

I really have no life!

**Imitating Feuilly**

I have a little more than him!

**Imitating Cour**

Students, workers, everyone!

Let's get drunk and have fun.

Like the flowing of the tide,

Let's try Grantaire's side.

**Grantaire**

The time is near

So near they're shitting their pants!

And yet beware.

Still have to act like I'm so strange!

For the army they fight is a dangerous foe

With the men and the arms that they never can match

So they'll just sit here and be swatted like flies

But I plan on getting totally smashed.

They need a sign

To rally their brains

To drop their arms

They're all going to die!

Marius, you're late.

**Imitating Joly**

What's wrong today?

You look as if you've seen a ghost (like I soon will be, if you believe me...)

**Grantaire**

Some wine and say what's going on! (never get tired of saying that)

**BADLY imitating Marius for humerous purposes**

What? A ghost you say? A ghost maybe.

I wouldn't have the brains to see.

I'm too dumb to tell!

**Grantaire**

I am agog!

I am aghast!

Has Marius learned to speak at last?

I've never heard him say a word.

You talk of battles to be won,

And he sits here still and dumb

It's better than an o-per-a!

**Grantaire**

It is time for us all

To get drunk out of our minds

Do we fight for the right

To be first in line to die?

Have you thought to yourselve

That you're all going to die?

It's simply a game

For you rich young boys to play

But the colours of the world

Stay the same day by day

Red – The bottle over here!

White – The bottle over there!

Red – too expensive, thanks!

White – yes, the price is right!

**Imitating Marius**

Blah blah, la la,

Random girl who I stalk...

**Grantaire** (cutting him off) 

Red...

**Imitating Marius**

Blah blah la la la blah!

**Grantaire**

White...

**Imitating Marius**

Blah...

**Grantaire**

Stop interrupting!

**Imitating everyone...somehow...**

Red...

**Grantaire**

Sometimes gives me a headache...

**Imitating all**

White

**Grantaire**

Goes well with everything!

**Imitating Enjy**

Marius, go sit with the children

I do not doubt you mean it well

But you're playing with the big boys now.

Who cares about your lonely soul?

Or any part of you at all?

Your little life doesn't count at all.

**Grantaire**

Red – The bottle over here!

White – The bottle over there!

Red – too expensive, thanks!

White – yes, the price is right!

**Imitating Enjy**

Well, Courfeyrac, are you drunk yet?

Feuilly, Combeferre, your time is running short.

Grantaire, pass me the bottle.

Do we have the wine we need?

**Grantaire**

Give me brandy on my breath

and I'll breathe them all to death! (or that.I get the best lines. It's quality that counts, not quantity. Just look at Marius!)

**Imitating Courfeyrac**

At St. Antoine they're passing out!

**Imitating Combferre**

In Notre Dame they're still going!

**Feuilly**

Twenty bottles good as new!

**Imitating Gavroche, Falsetto**

Listen!

**Imitating Joly**

You're too young to get drunk!

**Imitating Gavroche**

No I'm not! I've done it before!

**Imitating Jehan**

They have lots at Port St. Cloud!

**Imitating Gavroche**

Listen everybody!

**Lesgle**

Seven bottles in St. Martin!

**Gavroche**

I think Enjolras is drunk!

**Grantaire **

Enjolras is drunk.

Enjolras! His drunkenness is the hour of fate

The people's man.

His drunkenness is the sign we await!

On his hangover day they will laugh in his face

It's a bizarre occurrence that will reach every ear!

In the drink of Enjolras we will kindle the flame

They will see that the day of Grantaire is near!

The time is near!

Let us welcome it gladly with wine and cheer

Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts

But a full bottle

They will come one and all

They will come when I call!


End file.
